


In the shadow of your heart

by CatlynDay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, F/M, Pining, some smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynDay/pseuds/CatlynDay
Summary: Когда он увидел её впервые, она яркоглазая с цветочным венцом в волосах заливисто смеялась. Он был очарован. Как бы то ни было, он не намеревался её похищать, но встретив её взгляд в сени садовых деревьев, понял, что пропал.





	In the shadow of your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the shadow of your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552466) by [sweetheartbitterheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart). 



> Название – строчка из песни Cosmic Love группы Florence + the Machine.

_I didn't want the pearls other girls talked about,  
Я не желала жемчугов, умы чужие волновавших,  
Or the fine marble of palaces,  
Ни мрамора людских дворцов,  
or even the roses in the mouth of servants.  
Ни даже роз в зубах коленопреклоненных слуг.  
I wanted pomegranates—  
А нужен был мне ароматный сок граната  
I wanted darkness,  
И мрак ночной,  
I wanted him.  
И лик его манящий.  
— Daniella Michalleni  
_  
Когда он увидел её впервые, она яркоглазая с цветочным венцом в волосах заливисто смеялась. Он был очарован. Как бы то ни было, он не намеревался её похищать, но встретив её взгляд в сени садовых деревьев, понял, что пропал. Он думал, что она закричит от ужаса, но Мэллори лишь испустила слабый вздох, оказавшись в подземном мире.

Майкл сжал её руки и нагнулся, чтобы их поцеловать.

— Теперь это твой дом, — сказал он.

— Навеки? — глаза ее широко раскрылись, но не от страха.

— Да, навеки, — дал обещание он.

Она лишь улыбнулась в ответ.

***

Она казалась маленькой и хрупкой, как фарфоровая статуэтка. Сильно сожмешь — и она разлетится на тысячу осколков. Майкл не мог даже помыслить о том, чтобы причинить ей боль, потому и не прикасался к ней. Мэллори, однако, втайне жаждала его прикосновений ничуть не меньше.

Мертвецы приняли Мэллори с теплотой (насколько это понятие применимо к мертвецам), как и она их. Майкл не подозревал, что когда-нибудь будет тосковать по сиянию небесного светила, не теперь, когда он нашел свой свет, которым Мэллори с удовольствием одаривала мрачные чертоги его дворца. Она оказалась поистине бесстрашной, тихой, но не без толики любопытства. Она улыбалась не менее свободно, чем раньше на Земле, преследуя Майкла заинтересованным взглядом, куда бы тот ни пошел.

Мэллори почти не проводила время в выделенных ей покоях, предпочитая прогулки по коридорам бесцельному лежанию в постели. Майкл нередко встречал ее блуждающую в лабиринтах его дворца. Во время таких прогулок она не жалея сил развлекала каждую душу, что встречала по пути. Смеялась и играла с детьми. Держалась за руки со скорбящими супругами. Это раздражало Майкла, считавшего подобное общение с душами бесполезной тратой времени, но в не меньшей степени и подкупало. Стремясь приблизиться к ней, прижать ее к себе, прикоснуться к манящим губам, напоминавшим лепестки роз, он не мог отделаться от снедающих голову видений. Видений, в которых Мэллори отталкивает его, выпутавшись из его объятий.

В первые несколько вечеров они ужинали вместе, но так продолжалось ровно до тех пор, пока одна чрезвычайно назойливая душа не начала отвлекать Мэллори своей болтовней, видимо желая предостеречь, не дать вкусить явств Подземного мира. Однако Мэллори съела сочный гранат, не спуская глаз с Майкла. В ту ночь она последовала за ним в его собственные покои, бессловесно спрашивая разрешения, но сохраняя дистанцию.

— Тебе не страшно? — обернулся Майкл.

— Нет, — тепло улыбнулась она, потянувшись к его рукам.

Он ввел ее в свои комнаты, молча наблюдая, как Мэллори осматривалась здесь, очевидно сравнивая убранство этих комнат с интерьером своих. Он не возражал против ее вторжения. Легко, словно перышко, она коснулась его тела, встала рядом с ним, с удивлением оглядывая каждую щелочку, каждый уголок просторных покоев.

— Мы должны спать вместе? — подсказала она, буравя его взглядом карих глаз. Она по-прежнему стояла к нему почти вплотную, так близко, что он буквально ощущал волнами исходящее от ее тела тепло.

Когда они впервые разделили ложе, он желал дать Мэллори немного пространства, но она не сдерживалась в своей страсти. Майкл лежал почти неподвижно, когда она теплая, пахнущая сладостью надземного мира, прильнула к нему, устраивая голову на ключице повелителя Царства Мертвых. Хрупкие руки потянулись к его длинным светлым прядям, губы тронула игривая, но скромная улыбка. Майкл был немало удивлен тем, как Мэллори сочетала в себе эти черты.

— Майкл? — с ее губ сорвался шепоток, — Все хорошо? — она припала губами к его коже, легко целуя.

Опуская взгляд на нее, единственное дорогое ему сокровище Надземного мира, он сжал ее запястья.

— Да, — сказал он, притягивая ее к себе, уничтожая последнюю преграду меж их телами. Он прижался к ее губам властным, но не болезненным поцелуем. Мэллори милостиво позволила ему прикасаться к себе, исследовать свою кожу руками, скользить по ней губами. В такт его движениям с ее губ срывались стоны удовольствия. Но Майкл все не мог насытиться. В Мэллори, в самой ее натуре было что-то, от чего он не мог совладать со своими чувствами, чего с ним не случалось долгие века. Ведь Мэллори была светом, в бесплодном поиске которого он провел не одно столетие, светом, который он больше не отпустит.  
Они провели в постели несколько дней, познавая друг друга снова и снова.

***

Мэллори никогда бы не подумала, что бесплодные земли Царства мертвых окажутся столь гостеприимны. Ступив на холодную землю, она почувствовала удовлетворение, она знала точно: этот мир нуждался в ней. С того самого мгновения, как Майкл положил на нее глаз, она ощутила, как все ее существо охватил волнительный трепет. Тогда же она ощутила и свободу, нужду в которой до недавнего времени не могла осознать. Все это дал ей Майкл, за что его оставалось лишь поблагодарить.

Оказалось, у бога смерти волосы цвета пшеничных колосьев и ясные небеса глаз. Кинешь взгляд неосторожно — обожжешь глаза. В его присутствии по венам будто растекался сладостный дурман; прикосновения его рук открывали путь в адские пучины. Все это погружало ее в сладостное исступление.

В качестве дара Майкл преподнес ей сад, не столь цветущий и благоухающий, как оставшийся на земле, но с не менее плодородной почвой. Теперь дело оставалось за малым: Мэллори могла взрастить на этом клочке земли все, что могла только пожелать. Кроме того, взгляд Майкла, сверлящий ее во время работы в саду, доставлял ей немалое удовольствие.  
Мэллори почувствовала присутствие Майкла еще до того, как увидела; будто услышала ласкающую слух мелодию, которую не могла забыть. Руки Майкла скользнули по талии, крепко прижимая Мэллори к груди ее возлюбленного, который спрятал лицо в изгибе ее шеи. Озорно хихикая, она откинула голову, открывая беззащитную шею.

— Здравствуй, незнакомец, — поддразнила она, поворачивая голову, чтобы невесомо коснуться носом его щеки, — что у тебя на уме?

— Только ты, — ее шею слегка ущипнули.

Развернув ее лицом к себе, Майкл без видимых усилий поднял ее. Руками она обняла его шею, ноги скрестила на талии. Это движение ей особенно полюбилось. Зарывшись пальцами в золотые волосы, она посмотрела в глаза Майкла, призывая продолжить начатое. Для повелителя смерти, от одного имени которого у многочисленных врагов в жилах холодела кровь, он обращался с ней крайне учтиво. Пока момент близости не прошел бесследно, она провела дорожку невесомых почти поцелуев по его лицу и шее, прислушиваясь к бархатистому смеху.

Прижав ее к стене, он поцелуями начал спускаться вниз по шее к груди, остановившись там, где под кожей билось сердце. Блаженство и пытка одновременно, этого по-прежнему было мало, чтобы усмирить ее страсть. Ткани одежд рвались, обнажая кожу, оставляя только стоны.

— Ты моя, моя, — шептал Майкл. Языком он спускался все ниже и ниже по животу.

— Да, навсегда, — пела горячая кровь.

Он сжал ее бедра, после чего наконец коснулся губами сокровенного местечка. Он пробовал ее на вкус, щипал и посасывал, прислушиваясь к становящимся все громче стонам, выражающим неземное наслаждение. Ему нравилось, когда Мэллори зарывалась пальцами в светлые пряди, тянула за них, начинала толкаться в его податливый рот.

Она даже не успела понять, как затряслось, пораженное внезапной вспышкой удовольствия, тело.

— Майкл, Майкл, я хочу, — пробормотала она, — хочу…

— Знаю, Мэллори, знаю, — перебил он.

Не успела она ответить, как была поднята над землей: одной рукой Майкл держал ее под коленями, другой обнял за спину. Затем он отнес ее обратно в покои, нежно разложил на просторной, поистине королевской кровати. Мэллори ахнула, ощутив, как кончик пальца Майкла коснулся уже сочащегося естественной смазкой входа. Тот намеренно медлил, стремясь свести возлюбленную с ума своими движениями.

Она разочарованно сморщила лицо, глядя прямо на Майкла:

— Хватит дразниться, — надулась она.

Усмехнувшись, Майкл кивнул и прикусил нежную кожу бедра, после чего навис над ней и закрыл глаза. Осознание того, как ей одиноко без его присутствия, как она жаждала почувствовать его внутри, заполонило все его естество. Мэллори струной вытянулась на постели, почувствовав, как головка члена Майкла коснулась входа. Она судорожно, будто боясь, что Майкл растворится в воздухе, стоит ей ослабить хватку, схватила его за лопатки, прижимая все ближе и ближе, пока тот полностью не вошел в нее. Мэллори полюбила его плечи, мускулистые руки, крепкую поясницу. Как идеально соприкасались их тела, как уютно и спокойно ей было в объятиях повелителя Подземного царства.

Новые для нее, от того еще более острые ощущения сияющими огнями расходились под кожей. Входя глубже, Майкл прижался к ее шее, будто изголодавшийся хищник. В отместку Мэллори сама толкнулась ему навстречу, в попытке еще больше потереться об него. Они двигались навстречу друг другу в совершенной удивительной гармонии, смешивая боль и удовольствие воедино.

Вскоре Мэллори скрестила ноги у него за спиной, все больше отдаваясь во власть наслаждения. Она будто оказалась в ловушке, в капкане, выбираться из которого совершенно не хотелось. Большим пальцем он скользнул к клитору, слегка сжал его, на что Мэллори вскрикнула, по ее телу прошла дрожь.

— Взгляни на меня, — это должно было быть приказом, но голос Майкла дрогнул.

Голубые глаза встретились с карими. После еще нескольких сильных толчков взгляд ее затуманился от накатившего удовольствия. Майкл испытал оргазм несколькими секундами позже.

Затем он припал губами к ключице, прошелся по ней зубами ощутимо, но недостаточно, чтобы оставить глубоких царапин. Языком он попробовал на вкус стекающий по ее коже пот, находя в этом странное удовлетворение. Почти невольно он поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Мэллори. Она лениво отвела упавшую на лицо Майкла золотую прядь и улыбнулась. Большим пальцем она провела по его нижней губе, нечто темное, могущественное, властное змеей свернулось внутри, становясь частью ее души, самой ее сущности.

— Мой, — вкрадчиво сказала она.

— Конечно, — лицо Майкла озарила нежная улыбка.

Точно определить, сколько времени прошло в Подземном мире с похищения Мэллори, было нелегко. Среди душ, судимых за земные дела, не стихали разговоры о вечной зиме, царившей в подземельях: о холодных ветрах и умирающих в ледяных оковах землях. Как и людях. Это беспокоило Мэллори: тяжесть, лежащая на ее плечах, была сопоставима с весом небес на Атлантовых плечах. Кроме того, Майкл все больше отдалялся от нее. Он все чаще запирался в рабочем кабинете, проводя там большую часть времени, а в кровать приходил только, когда Мэллори уже проваливалась в сон.

Однажды, устав после нескольких недель отсутствия возлюбленного, Мэллори сделала вид, что сладко спит и ждала, пока Майкл не забрался в постель. Опалив ее шею теплым дыханием, он провел руками по ее спине. Она споро развернулась в его объятьях и положила руку на лицо Майкла, проигнорировав его цепкую хватку на своем запястье.

— Ты избегаешь меня, — изо всех сил стараясь успокоить бушующий в груди ураган, произнесла она.

— Если ты не заметила, в последнее время я очень занят, — отпустив ее запястья, Майкл нежно провел рукой по длинным волосам, обрамляющим ее миловидное личико.

— Я знаю, — она должна быть непреклонна, чтобы он понял. Она желала остаться, желала быть с ним.

— У меня не всегда будет хватать времени на тебя, — возразил он.

По правде говоря, потерять ее навсегда было его величайшим страхом. Майкл днями и ночами изводил себя тревогой, боясь, что однажды Мэллори возненавидит это место, его самого и всем сердцем возжелает вновь подняться на поверхность, навстречу солнечному свету.

Будто прочитав его мысли Мэллори обхватила его лицо, не отрывая взгляда.

— До встречи с тобой я не знала ничего, кроме одиночества, — с уважением начала она, — я не знала, чего от тебя ожидать, считала, что ты окажешься жестоким тираном, что скоро ты утратишь ко мне всякий интерес.

— Никогда, — Майкл покачал головой. Будто заскучать с ней было возможно, будто это не она была ему необходима больше чем пища или даже дыхание.

— Ты никогда не боялась, ни меня, ни моей тьмы, ни этого места, обители людских страхов.  
Мэллори по-прежнему смотрела ему в глаза, только сейчас постепенно понимая, как сильно стала ему дорога, как сильна была его боязнь быть отвергнутым.

— Тьма есть в каждом из нас, Майкл, — нежно произнесла она, увлекая его в страстный поцелуй. Майкл медленно отвечал на поцелуй, стремясь перехватить инициативу, пока желание не взяло верх над его ощущениями.

***

Сделка была заключена. Чтобы сохранить иллюзорный баланс, Мэллори должна была покинуть Подземное царство на минимум сто восемьдесят дней. День ее ухода стал днем скорби не только для царя, но и для его подданных. Майкл сидел на троне, склонил голову, вяло наблюдая за потерянными душами, молящими о прощении грехов.

Мэллори подошла к трону. На ней было черное кружевное платье, а голову украшал венец из кроваво-алых и черных роз. Рукой она коснулась щеки возлюбленного.

 — Не скучай по мне тут, — поддразнила она своим как всегда мелодичным голосом. Так она пыталась поддержать его, облегчить разлуку. Он сжал руку, все еще лежащую на его щеке, медленно поднес ее к губам и поцеловал, как в первый раз, когда привел ее в свой дом.

У нее на глазах выступили слезы, но она быстро сморгнула их.

— Я вернусь.

— Мне остается только надеяться. Половина этого королевства принадлежит тебе, — лицо Майкла озарила ухмылка.

Воспоминания об улыбке, которой Мэллори наградила его в ответ, будет согревать его множество дней и ночей, пока его любовь не вернется.

Как только она вновь ступила на его порог (все та же: яркоглазая и улыбчивая), Майкл горячо обнял ее.

— Я дома, — произнесла она, после чего Майкл наконец вновь коснулся желанных губ. При их совместном правлении Подземный мир засиял новыми красками.


End file.
